Best Friends, Owls and Gnomes
by The Purple Goddess
Summary: When Ron is hurting Harry tries to help...but someone else is successful. Ron/Hermione. Harry/Ginny (Romance) Please Read and Review.


1 Best Friends, Owls and Gnomes  
  
1.1 By The Purple Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters and places. Not trying to make money.  
  
Story Plot: A best friend tries to help out in matters of love.  
  
Dark clouds gathered around the castle as Ron, Hermione and I made our way back from Hagrid's hut. Our 'Magical Creatures' class had been interesting today to say the least. Professor Dumbledore had given Hagrid permission to teach about dragons as long as we hatched the eggs ourselves and the babies were gone by the time they became dangerous. Personally I thought the last stipulation was a moot point: dragons could be dangerous from day one. But I enjoyed the lessons and Hagrid was obviously happy, so I didn't say anything.  
  
I realized I'd lagged behind with my thinking. I had to run to catch up with my friends.  
  
"Study?" Ron was looking at Hermione like she had a second head. "It's supper for the rest of the castle. Can't you just eat first? Anyway, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." Obviously I had missed something.  
  
"I want to make sure I have everything done. Nothing is wrong with a little extra reading, Ron. Not that you would know that." She was laying it on thick. I wonder how this fight had started.  
  
"What's the big deal?" I asked. "She wants to study. What's new with that?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to eat." Ron started off towards the castle faster than I'd ever seen him walk. "Coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm.Be right there!" I had to shout as he was already far ahead of us. "What's up with that?"  
  
She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He's been acting weird all week. At first I thought he was nervous about exams. But you know him. He won't study until the last minute. Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Nope. Been acting okay with me. He did say he wasn't looking forward to summer break. I guess that's weird for Ron."  
  
"That is strange. Are his parents okay?" The look on her face was a cross between concern and concentration. She was obviously trying to figure Ron out too.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him and see what's up. I'm sure everything is okay." We'd reached the door and she'd turned towards the library.  
  
"Thanks. Let me know okay?" She took off before I could answer.  
  
I headed towards the great hall and to the Griffindor tables. Ron was sitting with Ginny talking about the ministry and their Dad.  
  
"Hey, in a race today?" I sat next to Ginny so I could be across from Ron.  
  
"Just didn't want to argue anymore." He looked at his plate and ate in silence.  
  
I looked at Ginny who just shrugged and smiled. I'd already asked her to the dance that was on the last day of school. That thought reminded me.  
  
"Ron, who are you taking to the dance?" I asked while biting into my roast.  
  
"I don't know.how about you?" He looked up in expectation and I was shocked to find that Ginny hadn't told him.  
  
"Uh, I'm taking Ginny." I guess he didn't know we'd starting dating.  
  
He looked surprised but quickly covered it up. "Oh, that's cool." He looked at his plate again.  
  
Ginny just shrugged at me again. "Ron what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He got up and walked out. We both sighed as his plate vanished.  
  
I took Ginny's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'll go talk to him".  
  
"Thanks. I'm worried and he won't talk to me."  
  
I got up and followed to where I thought he might be. "Luminos!" My best friend stood before me.  
  
"I kinda wanted to be alone."  
  
"Yeah well, that's sorta hard with a couple hundred owls around." I smiled as Pig landed on my shoulder hooting a happy 'hello'. "What's up, Ron?"  
  
He sighed and looked out one of the open windows. The rain had started to fall and was making a small pitter noise on the outside wall.  
  
"I want to ask Hermione to the ball but I think she'll say 'No'. I'm no Viktor Krum you know?" With his last statement he had turned to look at me. The poor guy was really upset about the whole thing. "I don't want our friendship to be gone if she doesn't want to go with me. She's my best friend.next to you of course." He was back to looking out the window. I picked up Pig and set him on a nearby perch with Hedwig. She quickly scooted a few inches from him.  
  
"Okay, so she could say 'No'. But, she could say 'Yes'."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Ron looked miserable.  
  
"Just ask her. Remember last year when she told you that she wasn't a last resort?" The only answer I got was a low grunt. "Man, just ask her. Three guys have asked her already and she told them all 'No'."  
  
His face quickly met mine. "Three? She told them 'No'?"  
  
"Yeah. Seamus, George and Fred. George and Fred were planning on feeding her canary creams the night of the dance so she'd keep changing while dancing." The thought made me smile and Ron did too.  
  
"She told them all 'No'." His smile faded. "Why would she tell me 'Yes'? Seamus is much more handsome than I am and George and Fred are both.outgoing and funny."  
  
The door opened slowly. "Hi, what's up you two?" The familiar female voice echoed through the lofty cavern like a muggle microphone. Pig quickly descended to Hermione's shoulder hooting a happy greeting once more. She fluffed his feathers and put him back up next to poor Hedwig who tried in vain to scoot closer to another owl.  
  
"Finish your reading?" Ron sounded very bitter and turned once more to stare out the open window.  
  
Hermione looked at me and I just gestured towards Ron trying to tell her to talk to him. "Well, I'd better get."  
  
"Yeah, let's get on then." He almost made it to the door when she caught his arm.  
  
"No, you stay." She looked at me and then at the door. I could take a hint.  
  
"See ya later, guys." Outside the large wooden door I could still hear the hooting of the owls and decided to stay where I could listen in. I guess I just wanted to make sure they were okay.  
  
"What's your problem, Weasley?" Her voice sounded like she might use her wand for more than a light.  
  
"Who are you? Malfoy? Don't call me Weasley and let go of my arm."  
  
"Am I hurting you? Good! You've been hurting me a lot lately. Pushing me away and getting mad at me for no reason. So out with it Ronald! What's your problem?" She was really mad.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Hermione. Just leave me alone." She must have let go of him because I could hear his footsteps heading away, most likely over to the window again.  
  
She was quiet for a moment and then I heard her light footsteps. I thought I'd have to run from the door or be caught but she must have been walking to the window, too. "Please talk to me, Ron."  
  
Even my heart lurched at the sound of her voice. I'd never heard such caring come from her. No, wait.yeah, once last year when Ron and I had made up after fighting. It was the same sound. I wonder if Ron still thinks she's 'barking mad'.  
  
I could hear her whispering something but couldn't make out the words.  
  
"I do trust you, Hermione. I.just. I." His sighs could be heard all around the castle I'd bet. She thinks something's wrong with his Dad or family, or just with him. I smiled thinking that she has no idea!  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong." Uh oh. The mad voice was back. "You're hurting my feeling's Ron! You tell him everything but leave me out. What's the big deal?" I could just see her with her hands on her hips.  
  
I heard Ron take a big breath. Oh boy, here we go. "I wanted to ask you to the dance this week.but then I heard you were asked by three other guys and turned them all down. I guess you don't want to go, huh?" It was a partial lie but he made it sound good.  
  
"I do want to go. I was just waiting for the right guy to ask me. I didn't want to go with any of them." Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh loudly. "I didn't get asked by the right Weasley."  
  
Ron's breathing had become so loud I thought he might just pass out. "Oh, uh." Ron was crashing fast. I wondered if I could conjure a spell to make him just ask her before he decided to run. I realized, while thinking, that I couldn't hear anything beyond the door. It was too quiet for far too long. I heard something hit the floor and I quickly figured out that it was Hermione's wand and it was now shining under the door at me.  
  
"If you ask me I promise to say yes." It sounded like Hermione was crying, but I couldn't be sure. She was talking so softly like talking to a small child or to someone you really love.  
  
"Hermione, please come to the dance with me." Ron's voice was barely above a whisper and I had to strain to hear it.  
  
"I'd love to Ron." Her reply was almost cut off by what I could only assume were Ron's lips covering hers.  
  
I left the owlery quickly after that. I had no intention of listening to them kiss or moan sweet nothings to each other. The fat lady let me into the empty common room and I flopped into one of the overstuffed chairs. My eyes closed and my thoughts drifted to spending half the summer with Sirus and half at the Weasley's. I felt my chair move.  
  
Ginny was sitting down at my feet and looking up expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" I tried not to grin but she knew me better. I figured I'd just better tell her. "He was upset because he wanted to ask Hermione to the dance this week, but didn't know how."  
  
"Oh." She sat back and looked confused. "Is that all? I thought something was really wrong." She made motions for me to scoot over in the chair. She ended up sitting half on me anyway. "Did you help him?"  
  
"No, but Hermione did." Ginny's head swung around and her eyes met mine. She had that 'tell me everything' look in her eyes. I took my girlfriend's hand and messaged her fingers.  
  
"They are in the owlery making out."  
  
"What?" She was facing me now with a big grin on her face. "Out with it, Mister!"  
  
"We were talking in the owlery when she came in. I left, they argued, they kissed, he asked her to the dance, she said yes, they kissed again. I left after that. You know I hate all that 'kissie' stuff. My smile was back and it now matched hers.  
  
"Yeah, I know how much you hate that stuff." I was very thankful the common room was empty as Ginny bent down and kissed me sweetly. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Thank you."  
  
She had me confused now. "What for, Gin?"  
  
"For Ron and Hermione.and because he probably won't say 'thanks'." She smiled and shook her head, "I love my brother. But he can be a real git sometimes."  
  
I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "This summer, when Hermione and I come to stay, where will I be sleeping?"  
  
She laughed at my question and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure you'll be in Ron's room as always." She smiled and looked up at me "Of course if Mum finds out we're dating.you'll be in the garden with the gnomes!" I gave her an innocent look. "You might be Harry Potter, but I'm still her baby." I laughed at the thought of trying to sleep with gnomes all around. Ginny kissed me again and sank down farther into the chair with me. Even more than before I was looking forward to the upcoming summer. I'd bet a million Chocolate Frogs that Ron was, too.  
  
  
  
--END--  
  
Please Read and Review (R&R). We authors love some feedback! 


End file.
